Laneria Potter and the Fate of Nefarious
by Lanie1
Summary: This is a fifth year story but with a twist. What if Harry was not born a boy but a girl. How would that change the wizardign world and what would be different if he was a she. read and find out. Plz review


Laneria Potter and the Fate of Nefarious  
  
Spoilers: All four books  
  
Summary: What if Harry Potter was born a girl instead of a boy? How would the wizarding world be changed by something so small as gender. Welcome to a new world where best friends are reevaluated and the world praises the Girl Who Lived.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay if you really think I am J. K. Rowling than thank you I didn't think I wrote that well. (Silently takes a bow) However, I'm not and that's too bad be cause I could really use the money she has right now. Anyways why would J. K. Rowling write fanfiction, well if she wrote fanfiction it wouldn't be fanfiction would it. Anyway I get no money for this story so leave me alone. However, Laneria, as she is in my story, is mine and you can't have her. She was my idea and I think the only good one I've ever had so anyone that tries to steal her you will be faced with the wrath of Lanie, the dark wizard of doom. May all bow before my wrath. (Looks around and shakes herself) Sorry. I kinda get out of control sometimes.  
  
READ BEFORE STARTING the STORY: This fic is a fifth year story. (How original I know) So things might be a little confusing with the sex change and everything but don't worry keys events have not changed. She still confronted Quirrell in the first book and went to save Ginny in the second. Though Ginny doesn't like her anymore for obvious reasons. Third book is the same too. Fourth book is a little different but it's only that Seamus took her to the Yule ball and Hermione is now a boy. Everything else is the same. Hope you like the fic it came to me in a whirlwind and I hope I don't let you down. Oh and Laneria is pronounced Lay-nar-ree-a. Not Lane-ner-ree- a. Thanks.  
  
Prologue:  
  
A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Laneria Potter rolled over inside her blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside her and she slept on, not knowing she was special, not knowing she was famous, not knowing she would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that she would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by her cousin Dudley… She couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Laneria- the girl who lived!"  
  
Chapter one  
  
A small lumped squirmed under a dark blue blanket. A lighted place near the top betrayed a person underneath studying, but not just any person but a young witch and not just studying anything but a wretched potions essay. The witch sat up and looked at the clock.11:58, only two minutes until her birthday, not that she was expecting much. After what happened, after all that happened last year she was just happy to meet another birthday at least. Something that got more unlikely as she grew older. She shook her head trying in vain to erase the pictures that floated through her head. Pictures of her asking Cerdic to hold the cup with her, pictures of Cerdic being enveloped by a ray of green light, of seeing Voldemort laughing at her pain. She was pulled from her thoughts by the chiming of a clock. 12:00, her 15th birthday. A slight tapping brought her to the window where an owl swooped and scratched the window to get in. Laneria opened it and promptly a brown owl flew in with a letter.  
  
  
  
Dear Lanie,  
  
Hey what's up? Happy birth girl, it seems just last year you were that little funny looking girl with the messed up hair, wait a minute you still are.  
  
  
  
Laneria laughed at this, Ron was never really good at birthday letters but she loved him anyway. He was one of her best friends if not her best. She never went anywhere without him, or Chris for that matter. They were like three peas in a pod, or at leas that's what Mrs. Wesley called them. She read on.  
  
  
  
We are sure getting older, sooner or later you will be walking with a cane. Well probably not, Professor Dumbledore is like 120 years old and he still doesn't need one so who knows. They want you to come over for the rest of the summer and Mum appealed to Dumbledore and he agreed that it is finally time that you come over. We will pick you up on your birthday at 10:00 am. You had better be up and not sleeping or I'll send the twins to your bedroom for a ticklefest. Chris is going to be here too, and our good friend Snuffles. Don't spend so much time up reading so you can pack before you leave. Monday Mum's taking us to Diagon Alley for the school supplies. I haven't gotten my letter yet but hopefully it will come today. See you tomorrow.  
  
Love,  
  
Ron Weasly  
  
Laneria smiled at the letter and put it in her trunk. Deciding she didn't want to get up early to pack she put everything that she had floating around her room too, that she needed for the new school year. Putting the final touches to her trunk she crawled into bed pulling her blanket over her head and sweeping into a quiet sleep, at least for now.  
  
***  
  
Severus Snape paced his grimy office, the jars of potion ingredients and elixirs staring at him from his walls. They bared down on him, watching him. Everyone was watching him. He shook involuntarily thinking of his last visit with Voldemort. He had asked him to do something quite simple to prove his loyalty to him. All he had to do was simple. But if he knew Voldemort there had to be some ulterior motive to what he was asking. But as of now it didn't seem to cost much and he would go through with it. He had to for the sake of the cause. He felt the familiar burning sensation on his forearm. He swiftly opened his widow and took his broom up. He flew we beyond the boundaries of Hogwarts and apparated to Voldemort in flash of light.  
  
***  
  
Laneria stood packed up on the front lawn of her aunts house. As soon as she said she was leaving her aunt had a fit and made Uncle Vernon board up the fire place again. She sincerely hoped that they wouldn't be coming that way again. It had caused too much trouble last year. Anyway that they came was for the best. As long as they got here before her uncle had a conniption. She could see him peeking through the window with Aunt Petunia, his red face becoming sloptchier at every increasing minute. Laneria checked her watch again. Only two more minutes and she would be off. 


End file.
